Kael Axworthy
Kael Axworthy is a highly skilled Bishokuya who attained his Gourmet Cells on his eighteenth birthday, when his father prepared a dish for him that awoken them in a dormant state. Axworthy is also a skilled Professional Wrestler like Jared Bombermann, and the two tag team on occasions. Appearance Kael is an averagely built and relatively short young man. He has a blonde mullet hair style and blue eyes. He wears a white collared undershirt and a dull blue weighted shirt with blue pauldrens. He wears brown suspenders that hold up his white jeans. He wears blue arm guards and brown boots. On his forehead, he has the letter "K" tattooed on his forehead; it's probably there to show his first initial. Personality Kael is very bratty and pessimistic. He would rather care for his own safety than his friends'. This is due to the fact that this is the opposite of what his father would do, and he wishes not to be like his father. He has an explict hatred for those who compare him to his father, and will usually try to prove them wrong. History Kael never truly appreciated his father as a child, that was until he reached the age of 18. His father prepared a special dinner for him: Garara Gator. This activated the Gourmet Cells inside his body that not even his father knew he had. Kael started taking down beasts with his new ability to manipulate the direction and magnitude of any object along with his professional wrestling techniques his father taught him. He took to the wrestling ring a month before his 19th birthday. That is where he met his friend, Xavier. The two dominated the Tag Team division and Singles division alike. With their combined strength, they were able to take down opponents that on their own, would be killed by. Enemies like the Aurex, Bolt Lycan and Alpha Dragoon Shark became easy pickings. They decided to share a Full Course Menu with each other. Full Course Menu *'Hors d'Oeuvre: ' *'Soup:' Made of a stock brewed from the breast of an Eeleech Bat. The broth is made over a period of 5 days, served with small chunks of the meat inside of it. Kael and Xavier prefer the meat of the Males as opposed to the Females. *'Fish: '''The fins of the highest Capture Level form of Dragoon Shark. There is only one per school and is best grilled and seasoned with spices that can overcome the overpowering salty taste. *'Meat: Made from the carcass of the Bolt Lycan, prepared from a dry rub of Odinbug wings and various other spices, barbecued and glazed with a tangy BBQ sauce. *'''Main Course: *'Salad: '''The soft meat of an Aurex made into a patty, topped with the grilled vegetation off of it's back and stuffed inside a potato bun. *'Dessert:' *'Drink:' Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Kael inherited the Gourmet Cells in his own body from his father, Quinton Axworthy. They lay dormant in his body until he eats, and whenever Kael eats something especially delicious, his physical attributes increase exponentially. The more compatible the ingredient is with Kael, the larger the increase in strength. Ways of Combat Vector Manipulation Kael directs his Gourmet Cells into his skin. The Cells changes the overall tensile strength and reflective levels so attacks can completely bounce off of him. Kael can also force his muscles elasticity to change and force the object to change the direction and magnitude, whether physical attack or projectile, and maneuver in a desired way regardless of the pre-existing vectors. If the attacks, however, are able to overpower him, his skin can become as fragile as paper. The epidermis and dermis both can rip and expose his muscles, bones and occasionally organs. Also, if Kael becomes overwhelmed with attacks from multiple directions, it may cause his to displace the Gourmet Cells to improper amounts. It may be too reflective or not reflective enough, both resulting in the skin tearing. *'Mirror Skin''' - Kael focuses his Cells into his skin, increasing reflectivity. When the attack reaches his skin, His muscles contract and the object bounces right off. He can also increase the magnitude of which the object makes by forcing his muscles to rapidlly expand again to increase the speed of an object or even break a fist or foot. *'Trail Skin '- When an attack reaches his skin, the Gourmet Cells create a physical path in Kael's skin and uses his muscles to force an object into, through and around his skin and away from his body. It also increases the toughness of the skin in case Kael is being attacked with a sharp object. Trivia *His appearance is based on Terry the Kid/Terry "The Grand" Kenyon From Kinnikuman Nisei/Ultimate Muscle. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer